


Unbridled, Wild

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Multiple Orgasms, Omega Derek Hale, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Post-Canon, Primal Behavior, Primal elements, Riding, Scenting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a discussion and a lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Kira emerged her own beloved. The skinwalkers had taught her how pack and family were entirely different concepts. For a kitsune power came from within and it was something to be nurtured. The fox spoke a different language to the wolves and needed its freedom. Her time following her former alpha had wounded her fox deeply but not irreparably. She had become stronger fending for herself and was in tune with the song of her fox, the figment armor surrounding her now her only kin.





	Unbridled, Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Lavenderlotion, who happens to be one of my favourite authors and a great inspiration to me.
> 
> I hope I captured a bad ass, foxy Kira for you!
> 
> Author notes at the end. Be responsible for your own comfort and heed the tags.
> 
> Unbeta'd as per.

Kira emerged her own beloved. The skinwalkers had taught her how pack and family were entirely different concepts. For a kitsune power came from within and it was something to be nurtured. The fox spoke a different language to the wolves and needed its freedom. Her time following her former alpha had wounded her fox deeply but not irreparably. She had become stronger fending for herself and was in tune with the song of her fox, the figment armor surrounding her now her only kin.

 

When she returned Kira knew her mother would not be awaiting her arrival. She didn’t need to return to their woodland adjacent home to know they were gone. She was in tune with nature and felt the thrum of the Nemeton, even having been guillotined it was a beacon. She could sense supernatural beings within the houses as she walked through her former town, drawn to the call like any of them.

 

But it wasn’t for him.

 

With a lack of anywhere else to go Kira headed for the loft. Perhaps since Derek had deserted the pack- in hope of finding peace within himself much the same as Kira had done- she could settle in the vacant building for a few nights.

 

The whole experience had left her feeling ravaged. She had nothing but the worn out clothes she had arrived in, patched here and there with skins and scraps. Her sword proudly bound within cloth and strapped to her back. Her boots worn, the leather crumbling and soft, moulded to her as the fox to her body. Her hair had been nothing but an insignificance and had been shorn to her shoulders ever since she had first since drawn her braid over her shoulder and split it open on her blade.

 

She had come back a woman and walked with purpose, her chin raised high. She carried herself with the confidence earned by realizing her own strength and knowing she would become one of the few ancients that would live to see centuries pass by. She would outlive the pack of wolf pups, there was no sense in indulging herself with teenage frivolities. Lacrosse, finals and college seemed so inconsequential now, a distant memory to be cherished but not pined after.

 

After trekking, hitchhiking, and stowing herself in the back of trucks, she had finally reached the lot of the towering, industrial building, staring up at it. It was an enormous place which had once felt so haunting and dangerous with its jagged, crumbling brick walls and rusted machinery. It had become a safe haven, unscathed and partially infested by wildlife, a forest of its own and forbidden to the humans inhabiting the surrounding suburbs.

 

She climbed the familiar concrete staircase all the way to the summit, following in the footsteps of the ghosts of pack meetings past She recalled how Stiles’ voice echoed down the well of the staircase to the cavernous factory halls, ringing throughout the entire building. The dull tread of her boots echoed upward, Kira not bothering to be light of foot as her fox usually demanded.  She was weary and desperate to sleep somewhere comfortable and somewhat homely.

 

It wasn’t until the rounded the final set of stairs that she detected a nearby heartbeat, quickened but steady. Immediately she knew there was somebody beyond the heavy sliding door. She drew a breath, communicating silently with her fox to remind them both that a werewolf was easily disabled. A kitsune outranked an entire pack of werewolves.  


  
It had to be the dust from the road and in the musty air of the building that dampened her senses, but as she dragged open the door to the loft that she finally caught his scent. He was musky and warm like fur, deep and rich like damp, freshly dug earth, with a sharp tang of something metallic that warned her fox he was a fellow predator. The lick of fox fire along her spine drew the hairs on the back of her neck to stand, her eyes flaring a molten color as she focused on the tall, broad figure silhouetted against the barred high window which had acted as a watch point over the territory.

 

“Kira?” Derek’s voice was soft with wonder as he slowly edged closer. Kira could sense his caution and how Derek took her in, his own gut instinct warning him there was a stronger predator than himself in his den, and though she seemed little and young, it wasn’t the same woman he’d known before.

Derek wasn’t the only one who had evolved.

 

Kira soothed her fox at the soft expression on Derek’s face, his tiny, genuine smile putting her instincts at ease.

 

“Derek, I didn’t think you’d come back.” Kira said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She’d always thought they’d both outgrown this place and their old pack.

 

“After what I heard from Stiles, I didn’t think you’d be coming back either.” Derek countered with a quick hunch of his wide shoulders. Kira was drawn to them for a moment, scanning them and the deep plunge of his open buttoned henley, where he’d grown more purpose built muscle from hard work. She inhaled his scent deeper, allowing it to flood her senses and felt a spark of desire.

 

She couldn’t tear herself away even as she hitched her makeshift cloth sword bag and strap up over her shoulders, resting it down on the coffee table, tip pointed towards the doorway.

 

“I don’t plan on staying. I’m only here to remind myself why I don’t need to listen to the call of the Nemeton and then I’m heading to my homeland. Well,” she smiled brighter. “Our homeland.” The thought made her fox coil in delight. She deserved to be somewhere she would be revered and respected for the trials and training she had endured to become what she was.

 

“I get it. I wouldn’t have come back if it hadn’t been urgent and Stiles wouldn’t have called if it hadn’t been. There’s too many memories here for the both of us. We’re not supposed to be chained to one place. I think that’s something you have to be born with. Territory and pack aren’t fixed concepts.”

 

Derek had a sweet look on his face, at peace but somehow melancholy. Raising a small hand, Kira cupped his bearded jaw, feeling the prick of stubble and then brushing her thumb from Derek’s cheekbone to smooth over his beard. It made him look older and gentler, more like the rugged, wild animal his scent promised him to be. Kira had forgotten how drawn to him she’d been.

 

“You’re free now too. I thought about you a lot while I was with the skinwalkers. How you’d never seemed more powerful or liberated as when you cut your tie from the pack to travel. I hoped I’d find the same kind of peace.” Kira edged closer, still petting Derek’s jaw with gentle brushes of her fingertips, cupping his face with both hands and reaching back to tease through his hair. Derek’s eyes were heavy-lidded and his lips parted enough to show his endearingly bucked teeth. It was too inviting.

 

The air between them changed, becoming increasingly heated. The scent of desire and warm, fond feelings clouded around them. A set of strong hands took her hips, drawing her tiny figure to press against his hard front. The gentlest moan left her with a breath and she clutched at the back of Derek’s hair, her nails dragging lightly over his scalp. She felt him shiver and grinned sharply, biting her own lip as she clutched slightly tighter.

 

There was no questioning about Scott or if she’s certain or if she’d ever done this before. Derek could sensed her mounting need and the primal urgency of it and _pounced_

 

As they wound one another up further in their arms, Kira could feel how tiny she was beneath the wolf, how Derek had to curl and nearly sweep her backwards to make their mouths meet. The kiss was immediately deep and desperate, each of them wanting to taste and nip, until their lips and tongues were sensitive and their entire bodies alight.

 

“Take me to bed,” Kira breathed, hearing something wild and demanding in her own voice she’d never heard before. It drew a tremor of something wolfish from Derek as he ducked, scooping her up by her thighs and bouncing her up onto his hips.

 

They kissed hungrily as Derek carried her aloft with complete ease, as if Kira weighed nothing at all. The feeling thrilled her, making her shift and grind against him to gain even the barest friction. She couldn’t get enough and as the kiss broke, she kept moving, rolling and stretching out her body against him with a growing smile as Derek looked completely enraptured and predatory.

 

He spilled her back on the bed and they began tugging and tearing at their clothes. Kira dragged her blunt nails over Derek’s bared chest, fingers smoothing over the thicket of hair that spread from collar bones down over his stomach to disappear at the waist of his jeans. She made a demanding sound of want as her fingers popped the line of buttons at his fly, but was pushed down onto her back again. Derek dragged her tight tank upwards, catching at her breasts before they spilled free, leaving her bare and panting excitedly. She squirmed beneath him, hitching up her hips as he drew lower, drawing down her pants and underwear, leaving her nude.

 

As Derek stepped away to shed his jeans, his cock sprang free impressive and flooding Kira with enticing pheromones. She retaliated by cupping a breast and drawing one of her soft thighs open to give Derek a glimpse of her cunt. Her fingers kneaded at her breast, pinching and stroking over a dark nipple to pebble it, her lower hand squeezing and dragging over her thigh before sliding to her pussy. She drew the flat of her palm over herself, cupping her mound before dragging upward, her fingers meeting the soft hood of her clit and massaging round and round. Kira moaned, watching Derek’s heaving chest and seeing how his cock twitched and bobbed under the hefty weight of itself. It was an intoxicating sight, making Kira keen and stretch out playfully, wanting to tease and incite.

 

Derek bit.

He dropped to his knees hard, his large hands splayed over her bare thighs and pushed them wider. Kira’s fingers slipped lower, curling and drawing up between her lips to wet them, catching the nub of her clit to trace around it with a wet touch. The barest circle of her fingers had her pussy clench around nothing, a high whine in her throat.

 

“Derek,” she sighed, head thrown back for a moment as she revelled in the feeling of being desired and admired in such a freshly empowering way.

 

Her eyes cast down as he hitched her leg up and over his shoulder as his beard brush against the delicate flesh of her thighs, his lips meeting at the crook of them and kissing his way to where her fingers were revealing her pink clit. His lips felt like velvet, his tongue gliding like silk. It was a luxury Kira hadn’t been afforded in so long.  

 

Keening, Kira gave Derek space to suck and lave at her, clutching and pulling at his hair with each cry and gasp, pressing him closer as she began to buck her hips. His tongue delved inside her to taste where she was wet, orgasm making her tense and shout with the suddenness of it. All the while Derek continued to moan, kiss and lap at her, looking up to meet her dazed eyes with a spark of blue in his own.

 

Kira panted and beamed, rocking her hips down as she felt a blunt finger drawing back and forth over where she was soaked and still clenching in the aftershocks. Derek pressed in slow and deep, curling his finger back and forth as he gently teased the hood of her swollen clit. A second finger splitting her made Kira wince slightly, the stretch pleasantly intense for a moment. The pads of Derek’s fingers dragged back and forth, drawing little, breathy noises from her, until his keen ears caught where she was crying out for him. He bared down, massaging firmly and pulsing his fingers there until Kira was arching off the bed, gushing around him with a sob of pleasure.

 

She held Derek’s hair tight in one hand, fingers clutching at her own locks as she came down from her climax again with tears prickling at her lashes. Every pant for breath was punctuated by a sweet cry, overwhelmed and still so hungry for more. She felt heat spreading over her chest and fanning her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She felt wrecked already and yet she wanted to be filled even more.

 

Derek fingered her slower, making certain she was stretched and Kira moaned at the fullness compared to her own skinny fingers. She loved the feeling of being stretched and the slick sounds of her wet cunt as Derek worked his fingers inside her made her blush all the more.

 

“Come on, Derek.” Kira whined, writhing on his fingers. “Need you in me. I want you to fuck me.”

 

Derek’s fingers twisted and stroked her a few more times, coming away glistening and leaving Kira’s hole squeezing around nothing. She pushed up onto her hands and scooted backwards as the mattress dipped, Derek clambering on and prowling towards her.

 

The feeling of being prey made Kira’s eyes spark again, Derek’s mirroring her own with a glow of blue. She was up swiftly, meeting himhalf way and climbing on top of his thighs for a quick kiss, the taste of sex driving her wild.

 

As they parted, Kira spread her thighs wider, reaching back to take hold of Derek’s thick cock. She stroked, feeling the slide of skin on skin, before guiding the fat head of his uncut length between her lips. She rubbed herself with him a few times, laughing breathily as Derek’s hips twitched and he groaned, slipping against her clit instead. Biting her lip, she finally lined him up again and pressed him inside, sinking down just a fraction, her mouth dropping open with a moan echoed by a deeper one from Derek.

 

Her hands against his shoulders, Derek seized her hips with a low groan as she sank down, pressing her further. Kira felt something molten stir in the pit of her belly as she was forced down lower, filled deeper than anything she’d ever known. The pressure made her cunt flutter, her eyes rolling back and her head tipping with them as she bared her throat with a sharp cry. Derek let her rest seated on his cock with a purred growl as Kira mewled. He peppered her neck with kisses and grazed her with his teeth, drawing up marks that faded but left her skin electrified.

 

The treatment had her keening, grinding on Derek’s cock and feeling him stretch her tight cunt, already squeezing around him as if another orgasm was building already- or perhaps she was still riding her previous high. The more Kira moved, the more Derek canted his hips, rocking in short thrusts, encouraging Kira to bring herself up and down, until they were both frantically moving.

 

Derek’s hands slid to her ass, cupping it fully and kneading rougher as he encouraged her with deep growls and moans. He lifted her by the waist to rise up to the tip and pushed her down to the fat root of his cock until she was shouting. Kira rode him hard and loud, blissed out each time he stuffed her full, and swelling with pride as he growled her name as she nipped at his thick neck in return.

 

Their coupling grew rougher and louder, Kira yelping as Derek tipped her onto her back and started fucking her hard enough to make the bed thud against the brick. She could feel the smack of his heavy balls against her ass, his cock slipping into her wet and messy, able to go rough as he pleased now and pummelling her sweet spots perfectly. Kira knew Derek wasn’t holding back, wasn’t treating her like some delicate flower, or wasting time with shyness and uncertainty. He wanted mate her, spill his seed deep inside her in some primal claim.

"Give it to me, Derek." 

 

Kira’s lids were heavy and her mouth soft as she laid back, reaching up to stroke through Derek’s hair and down over his bulging muscles as he thrust into her with ferocious force. She keened sweetly for him, gasping as he rubbed her just so and her hole began to flutter around him, clutching his cock deep inside her. Derek’s thrusts faltered, slamming home in a few short, forceful fucks into her as he bared gritted fangs and came inside her. Kira purred, reaching down to stroke her clit to see herself through her orgasm, admiring the feral shine of Derek’s eyes and seeing the burning amber reflected in the depth of his pupils. Her legs trembled, until she was entirely spent, going limp and soft beneath Derek, a smile ghosting her lips.

 

“Mm, Derek. Fuck... Feels good.” Kira stretched out, closing her eyes to indulge in the feeling of her singing body and the steady, thick pump of Derek’s seed inside her. It felt so perfect and right to let go with him and she smiled wider as Derek nestled down over her, brushing aside her hair to be able to worship her neck a little more.

 

A short while later, they showered, taking their sweet time kissing and exploring one another’s bodies. Kira was addicted to how readily Derek sunk down to eat her open. She came again with the prickle of Derek’s full beard against her skin and his soft, eager to please mouth on her cunt.

 

When they took to bed again, they talked of packs past, of their travels, and of those deep, burning desires that called to their wild natures.

 

“You could come with me, you know. If you wanted to.” Kira offered as she lay cushioned against Derek’s solid chest, following the curl of his chest hair with her fingers, twining it slowly and thoughtfully.

 

“Even though you don’t need a pack? Even though I won’t live as long as you?”

 

“Because we’re better off without pack, focusing on ourselves.” Kira said as she pushed herself up, hand still resting on Derek’s chest as she gazed down at him meaningfully. “Because a mate is different to pack and because we both know we won’t abandon each other, but if this doesn’t work…” she gave a small hitch of her shoulders. “Then we’re following our instincts, no hard feelings.”

 

That made Derek relax under her and she swung her leg over, straddling his hips once more.

 

“And I don’t know about you, but my instincts are telling me this feels _right_.” Kira said with straightforward confidence.

 

“I feel the same.” Derek agreed, looking up at her reverently.

 

“Good.” Kira smiled, hands flat to his chest as she bent forward. Derek turned his head aside slowly, flexing the thick line of muscle there for her to place a kiss in claim of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you feel something else requires tagging, but I'm trusting you're sensible people who can gather the tone and contents from the tags provided. Look after yourselves!
> 
> Slightly anti-pack and the tone can be interpreted as critical of Scott- or the collective pack- and Noshiko. Ultimately this wasn't written for them or their fans. This is my exploration of these two going off to find better things in a more satisfying way. Canon sucked. Kira and Derek deserved so much better.
> 
> Somewhat porny rather than plotty, but this is an exploration of kitsune and werewolf instincts.
> 
> Please kudos if you enjoyed and share your thoughts!


End file.
